


Undying Love

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Undying Love

The room is dark, only a few dim candles providing any light at all. Cold air stings her skin when she emerges from her bed. No. Not her bed, not even their bed. Val Greaves looks outside to a foggy Stormholt morning before the sun has risen and puts on her armor. She then looks at her betrothed, Queen Kenna Rys.

This is her bed, her bedroom, her kingdom. Val has no right to any of this. No right to the goddess that lies naked before her. Val kneels before her beautiful queen, tears in her eyes. She softly caresses Kenna’s smooth skin as not to wake her.

The smell of lavender wafts in her nose. And with great longing, she remembers applying the oil all over Kenna’s body after their bath last night. She wishes for more nights like that, but stands up, ready to leave. Carefully, she drapes the sheets over her love and slowly walks towards the door.

“Mmm, Val?”

She curses herself for lingering, but the sweet sound of Kenna’s voice beckons her back. Desperately, she holds back her tears, trying to remain strong. With but a look in Kenna’s alluring brown eyes and Val knows she’ll never have the nerve to leave.

“Kenna,” she says with a stammer, “I didn’t want you to be awake for this, but I have to go.”

The sleepiness in Kenna’s eyes dissipate, and she sits up, clutching the sheets. “Go where?” The Queen demands, “and for how long?”

“I don’t know where,” Val replies, her eyes fixed on the floor, “but I know I won’t be coming back.”

At first, Kenna is shocked softly saying to her, “Val, please come back.” Val moves forward. Her hand on the knob and she starts to turn…

“VAL!!” Kenna roars, launching out of bed and standing straight up, “Return here this instance!”

Startled, Val walks back and falls to her knees. Even completely naked, Kenna Rys projects strength and ferocity. Val isn’t sure if she’s more frightened or aroused. She grips Kenna’s thighs and begins to weep. Kenna’s expression softens, and she picks up the Mercenary.  
Now, Kenna’s eyes well up, and she strokes Val’s hair, looking affectionately at her.

“Talk to me, Val,” she says forcefully yet compassionately, “why did you plan to leave? Did you not want me anymore?”

Val’s eyes widen in shock at the very suggestion. “Not want you? Kenna, the problem is that I want you too much. Not want. Need. I need you, Kenna, but I have to learn to move past that.”

“But why?” Kenna demands, staring deep into Val’s eyes.

“I’m not good enough for you,” Val says tearfully. “I mean, no one is, Kenna, but especially not me. You’re perfection. Even if you weren’t the most beautiful woman ever, by far, you’re still a heroic legend. There will be books written about how you’ve fought off the worst monsters in the world and brought peace to The Five Kingdoms. And me? I will barely be able to read those books.”

“I can teach you to read,” Kenna suggests.

Val shakes her head, “it’s not just that. I’m not royalty material. Annelyse, Diavolos, Tevan; they know what it’s like to rule, and I’m just a mercenary. While all of you were learning about politics and how to talk to nobles, I was getting into tavern fights. Even Raydan or Dom would be better. Freaking dragons and spymasters are better than a mercenary. I just… I just want you to be happy, Kenna. You need someone better than me. At the very least, someone with whom you can have a child. A family.”

As Val starts to turn, Kenna grabs her wrist and pulls her back into a passionate kiss. The taste of the lips. It’s too much. Far too much. Val’s mind becomes clouded with intoxicating lust and each pounding of her heart a declaration of love for Kenna.

The queen pulls away, cupping Val’s cheek. Val’s lips crash against Kenna’s body starting with the nape of her neck. Soft, bare skin compels Val to continue, and she answers the call. She cascades kisses on Kenna’s breasts, letting her tongue swirl over each nipple. Thunderous beating emanates from the queen’s heart. Kenna stops Val just as her center is reached.

“Can you not feel my desire for you?” Kenna asks her intently. “Val. You are the one I need. If you trust me, then believe me when I tell you that I have spent my whole life thinking about who I needed by my side. Long before we met, you were in my dreams. The others are great in their own right, but only you have my love. My undying love. And what’s more; I know you share that feeling for me. I can feel it when you touch me.”

Kenna positions Val’s hand in between her legs. The way her body quivers at Val’s caress speaks volumes about their bond. In truth, Val sensed it all along but suppressed the feeling out of her fear. All her life, she’d never known love. Then Kenna came into her life and taught her what love felt like.

Her fingers glide across Kenna’s inner lips. The heat and moisture tell Val how much she is wanted by the woman she loves. Gently, she enters, circling the sensitive nub with her fingers. Her tongue plunges inside, the moans from Kenna grow continually louder until she comes for Val.

She picks Kenna up and sets her on the bed. Her hands knead at Kenna’s behind while they look lovingly at each other.

“What a fool I’ve been,” Val says with a sigh. She continues to rub Kenna’s backside, indulging in the softness of the cheeks. “You’ve given me nothing but love and happiness, and I almost threw that away. But there is still the matter of children to consider. I know people will be upset if there isn’t a family in the castle.”

“There is a family in the castle,” Kenna says enjoying her massage, “you are all I need. But if you want children, we can figure that out. Just know that I love you more than anything or anyone in the world.”

“I love you too, Kenna,” Val responds and stops her caress to strip naked for her betrothed, “and my love for you will never die.”

Later that week, they will marry, and both of them will have achieved the love, happiness, and sense of family they so richly deserve.


End file.
